Si tú me amaras
by Lilu'u Malfoy
Summary: Scorpius quiere contarle a Lily sus sentimientos, pero no sabe como. Así que escribe una carta, pero no planea darsela. ¡Quizás un morocho, ojiverde, súper-guapo ayude! R&R


**Disclaimer: **_Nada de lo que conoscan me perenece..._

* * *

><p><em><strong> Si tú me amaras… <strong>_

Un rubio platinado veía, verde, como una pelirroja hablaba animadamente con un rubio cenizo. Cuando estos se separaron, se dirigió a la pequeña banca donde la pelirroja se encontraba.

-¡Ey! ¡Scorp, a que no sabes!- dijo está emocionada.

-La verdad no me imagino…- contesto con un tono de ironía.

-¡Lysander me acaba de invitar a Hogsmade! – dio una pequeña risita.

-¡Claro, como no lo sabía!- aún más irónico que antes.- ¡El gran Lysander Scamander! ¡Del que todas andan babeando!

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Lily seria, por fin captando.

-¡No me pasa nada!- escupió el rubio levantándose.

-¡Por lo menos pudiste fingir estar feliz por mí!- ella tenía el rostro rojo, al ver que él no se detenía escupió.- Solo estas celoso, porque es tú competencia...- él se giró lentamente sus ojos grandes en sorpresa.

-¿L-lo sabes?

-Sí, no es obvio…

-¡Y por qué demonios sales con él!

-Solo estas celoso, porque él ha tenido más chicas que tú, yo terminaré con esa racha…

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo confundido.

-Solo… vete…- y con eso se sentó de nuevo, dándole la espalda.

'_Es obvio que no sabe… Eres un idiota Malfoy, un completo y total idiota…' _y con ese bello pensamiento se fue a su dormitorio, en la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Estaba en la biblioteca, dos meses después, unas mesas más al frente podía escuchar a una risueña Lily acompañada de un muy lanzado, y por el tono de voz, un poco caliente Scamander, mucho para el gusto de Scorpius.<p>

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- preguntaron sus dos mejores amigos al mismo tiempo.

Albus lo miraba frustrado, mientras que Duanne lo miraba divertido. El levanto una ceja ante la mirada del primero.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- y Duanne dejo salir una carcajada, provocando que lo regañaran.

-Es un poco obvio, ¿no?- el rubio miro a Albus.

-¿Seguro que eres un Weasley?

-Soy parte…- le dio una sonrisa que no le gusto.- Pero soy Potter en mayoría… Mi padre salió con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo… Y ahora ella es mi madre.

El Zabini rió por lo alto otra vez, lo que hiso que Pince los mandara a callar un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior. Scorpius lo miro incrédulo, _'¿Cómo le puede parecer divertido?'_

El moreno pereció leer su mente.

-Me divierte porque, ahí estas tú pensando que Al te mataría si se enterara, cosa que es rara siendo él quien me conto, y él está aquí prácticamente dándote la bendición para que la lleves a un altar… - con eso ambos, el oji-verde y el oji-azul se carcajearon, logrando que ahora si los botaran a los dos.

Miro un pequeño trozo de pergamino y una idea se formó de la nada_. _

Tomo una pluma y empezó.

* * *

><p>A la hora de la cena una lechuza negra con ojos verdes entro al Gran Comedor, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Y un poco más en shock cuando dejo un pequeño sobre frente a Lily Luna Potter, y su novio de hace dos, queda agregar que es lo más que ha durado con una chica era una semana, lucía totalmente celoso.<p>

Cuando por fin abrió la carta, en su habitación muchas horas después, había que dado un poco confundida y emocionada y se podía decir que hasta enamorada.

'_Flor de Fuego:_

_Hace tiempo que quería que supieras esto, y no había tenido el valor…_

_Hoy quiero decirte todo lo que siento, pues no aguanto más._

_Es un sentimiento que llevo muy dentro, que hoy no puedo callar._

_Siempre que tú pasas por mi lado yo, comienzo a temblar._

_Me miras y sonríes siempre tan atenta, sin sospechar,_

_que yo te quiero, y que daría mi vida y más, por qué te sintieras igual…_

_Vienen a mi mente todos los recuerdos de aquel día en que te conocí,_

_sin decirte nada, solo una mirada, descubrí, que eras todo lo que un día pedí._

_Mira quien soy en verdad, alguien que te quiere amar._

_Te entrego todo mi amor, te daría mi amistad, serias la princesa de mi castillo, dame la oportunidad._

_Si tú me amaras, bajaría el cielo a tus pies, si tú me dejaras, acercarme solo una vez._

_Todo si tú quisieras, te doy mi vida entera._

_Si tú me amaras…_

_S.'_

Simplemente se había olvidado Lysander y de todo. Bajo a la sala común, ni siquiera noto al rubio cenizo que se encontraba prácticamente encima de una chica. No noto la mirada atenta de su hermano siguiéndola desde las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos. No noto los jadeos de sorpresa que salieron de la boca de su "novio" y de la chica, quien era su prima Rose, al verla salir por el hueco del retrato.

Lo único que cabía en su mente era: _'¿Quién será?, _ _¿Puede alguien escribir algo que no sienta, algo así de dulce y tierno y…? ¿Dirá la verdad? _o simplemente recordar respirar.

No sabía a donde sus pies la llevaban, parecían pensar por sí solos. Sintió una pequeña ráfaga y solo podía ver la luna, tan llena que parecía querer explotar, y las estrellas que brillaban al parecer, solo para ella.

'_La Torre de Astronomía'_

Se sentó sobre el escritorio que estaba junto al balcón. Sentía su cabello revolotear alrededor de su rostro, sentía sus ropas pegarse más a su cuerpo, se sentía como si estuviera en una pequeña burbuja, ella sola.

No supo sí estuvo segundos, minutos o horas, la verdad no le interesaba. No le importaba nada, hasta que escucho la voz. Una voz tan suave, tan perfecta, tan clara… simplemente no podía describirla completamente.

-'_Si tú me amaras, bajaría el cielo a tus pies, si tú me dejaras, acercarme solo una vez. Todo si tú quisieras, te doy mi vida entera, si tú me amaras…'_

Era exactamente lo que decía la carta.

Trato de girar pero no pudo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Todo porque una mano suave y cálida estaba sobre la suya.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lily? ¡Dios! ¡Estas congelada, te vas enfermar!

Al parecer los nervios, el shock y el frío hicieron que se desmayara, en los brazos de Scorpius.

Este prácticamente corrió hacia la enfermería, estaba muy asustado.

'_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí afuera?, ¿Estará bien?_

Cerró sus ojos al entrar a la enfermería.

-¡Sra. Pomfrey! ¡Sra. Pomfrey!- la anciana salió un poco azorada y cuando vio a la pelirroja corrió hacía ella.

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¡Esta helada!- La levito a una de las camas y cerro las cortinas.- ¿Puede avisarle a su hermano?

-C-claro- y salió corriendo una vez más. Habrá llagado al retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor en menos de dos minutos, cuando escucha una gran conmoción dentro.

- ¿Contraseña?

-¡No la sé! ¿Qué pasa allá dentro?

-Al parecer Albus Potter está discutiendo con Rose Weasley- lo dejo un poco confundido. Esos dos no peleaban.

-No tengo tiempo para esto…- se murmuro para sí mismo.

-¿Le aviso que estas aquí?

-Por favor, dígale que es sobre Lily…

* * *

><p>-¡La verdad no te entiendo, Rose! ¡A Lily! ¡Cómo pudiste!- Albus estaba más que colérico, y miraba a su prima con una desilusión infinita, pero ella no dejo de tirar dagas.<p>

Todos los Gryffindors estaban en la sala común, todos muy despiertos y pendientes a la discusión. Rose y Albus no discutían mucho.

-¡Lo estaba engañando!

-¡Claro que no! ¡La conoces! ¡Sabes que ella jamás haría algo así! ¡En cambio tú, mira como le pagas!

-¡Por que más recibiría una carta y no la leería en el momento!

-¡Pudo haber sido una emergencia! ¡A veces eres tan estúpida!

-¡Al menos no soy una zorra!

Lysander, quien estaba entremedio de Rose y Albus abrió sus ojos como platos, pudo haber engañado a Lily, de lo que se arrepentía, pero lo menos que querría es que la insultaran, no por nada había estado con ella dos meses.

Albus estaba rojo, había sacado su varita cuando

-¡Albus! ¡Tu amigo, el rubio, está ahí y dice que algo le paso a Lily!

El morocho apretó los dientes y miro a los que estaban frente a él con asco, salió corriendo de la sala común.

-Yo- empezó el Scamander, quien venía detrás del cuándo el oji-verde ya podía ver a Scorpius del otro lado del retrato, pero Al lo corto con un golpe en la nariz.

-¿Qué paso?

-¡Nada! ¿Dónde está Lily?

-Ven

* * *

><p>-¿Scorp?- pregunto la pelirroja al despertar al día siguiente.<p>

-Estoy aquí… -dijo el rubio aguantando su mano.

-¿Al?

-Acá, flor- su hermano le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-¿No Duanne?- pregunto una voz masculina al pie de la cama, con una nota de dolor fingida.

-Tu no importas tanto como, llorón.-dijo Scorpius riendo.

-¿Cómo estas flor?- pregunto Al.

-Bien-

-Nos diste un susto… ¿Por qué saliste, si no viste a Rose y Lysander?

-Yo…- se sonrojo, y saco la carta de un bolsillo de su túnica. Albus la leyó sonrió y jalo a Duanne por la camisa.

-¿Oye que-

-Tenemos que patear un trasero… Scorpius va a cuidar a Lily.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Claro! Ese idiota no abra que le dio, oye cuando llegue verano podemos decirle a James, así…- Su charla murió una vez las puertas se cerraron.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto Scorpius sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella solo le dio la carta. Los ojos de Scorpius se fueron abriendo poco a poco.

-¡Quién te dio esto!

-Llego ayer a la cena, ¿No estabas?- el negó lentamente y ella suspiro?

-Quisiera saber quién fue…

-¿E-enserio?- los ojos de él brillaban, pero ella no lo miraba.

-¡Claro! Alguien que escriba así debe estar totalmente enamorado…

-Lo está…- por fin lo miró, estaba cerca muy cerca.

-¿Lo conoces?- ahora los ojos de ella brillaron ahora.

-Dime tú…

Y con eso, todo quedo sellado en un beso. Cuando lo rompieron por falta de aire, ella susurro.

-No fue muy Gryffindor no decir los sentimientos…

-Soy una serpiente, ¿qué esperabas?- Ella dio una pequeña risa, mientras le daba un beso casto y lo jalaba hacía ella.

-¿Quién dijo que hablaba de ti?- el abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero ella no le dio tiempo para hablar, puesto que lo beso otra vez. Él estaba prácticamente encima de ella y el beso se hacía más apasionado cada fracción de segundo.

Una toz los hizo separase. La Sra. Pomfrey los miraba severa, aunque una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Scorpius le dio otro beso casto a Lily. Poppy echo de las cortinas al muy sonrojado adolecente para chequear a la risueña pelirroja.

-Ya era hora- dijo Poppy dándole una sonrisa pícara a Lily, quien a pesar de sonrojarse un poco solo rió.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_¡Hola! Un pequeño one-shot, inspirado en na de mis canciones favorita. Quiero que sea un regalo para todas las princesas que han dejado un review en mis dos long-fics... _

_ ¡Solo estoy mu emocianada por fin vi HP7 P2! Simplemente la mejor pelicula del siglo... Hay un par de cosas de las que estoy segura:_

_-Amo a todos y a cada uno de la nueva generación._

**_-Lily y Scorpius van a estar juntos!_**

_-Amo a Draco Lucios Malfoy, no importa lo viejo que este... _

_-Odio a Astoria, x casarse con Draco._

_-Albus es identico a Harry, en otras palabras, me enamoré otre vez..._

_-Amo a Seamus Finnegan desde siempre!_

_-**Amo a Neville Longbottom un pocoteee más que a Harry**..._

_-Rose es identica a Ron, raro porque es mujer. Hugo es perfecto!_

_-**Amo a Severus Snape** tanto como a Sirius, bueno, eso hace más de cinco años... **Pero ahora lo amo más!**_

_-Amo los recuerdos de Quejicus mucho más ahora que los ví._

_-¡Lily Luna era preciosa! Digna de un Malfoy._

_-**Odio a JK Rowling por matar a Fred, Remus y a Dora, jamas la perdonaré! **_

_-También la amo por matar a Lavander Brown, nadie que se meta con mis pelirrojos puedes vivir, exepto Draco y Harry..._

_-Amo a Luna!_

_-**Odio a Cho Chang! **_

_-**Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley son el uno para el otro! verdadero amor! Igual que James Charlus y Lily Evans-Potter! Igual que Lily Luna Potter y Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy! _ _ _ ___**_

_por ultimo_

_-Amé cuando los Malfoy se fueron fue tan lindo, aunque Lucius lo daño._

_Podría segur pero tengo que dormir un poco jiijiijijiji _

_Las quiero y que Papito le bendiga y les cuide!1_

**_Moonee ,,,,,Lilu'u }}}}¤{{{{ _ _ ___**


End file.
